For The Love of Another
by SaloneSasser
Summary: Wesley Cusher is at his first year at the academy and is thinking of school and activites and his first deep love. But how far will this love that him, his heart, and his life.


Chapter one

It was the first day of the Starfleet Academy Orientation and Wesley Crusher was wide eyed and bushy tailed as ever. There are two days to orientation, the first to learn about all the classes offered and meet some the professors and the second was to choose classes and create a schedule. This was all Wesley could thing about for days; in fact it was still all he was thinking about. Then he saw her and all this thoughts went away. He did not know her name but her face and manner seemed so beautiful he did not seem to care.

Once he gathered his thoughts as he watch the young cadet leave the entrance hall, his thoughts went to going and meeting some of the professors and touring the grounds. He met Lt. Commander Longo, head of engineering, Professor Novakvien, anthropology, and Admiral Paris, combat. Afterwards Wesley, already knowing what classes he wanted to take, went to find a counselor to see if he can set up his schedule now and free up his Saturday, to his surprise it was easily done when the counselor found out that he was Dr. Beverly Crusher's son. He signed up for combat, engineering, Starfleet history and creative writing, and he felt pretty accomplished in himself. He finally gathered his temporary code for his room and started towards the court yard, hoping to find Boothby, the grounds keeper at the request of his pervious Captain Jean-Luc Picard.

Sitting on a bench near a flower bed for about an hour he did not find Boothby like he was wanting, however, right before he was about to leave he saw that girl again. He sat there staring at her like a goof and contemplation if he should just get up and go say hi or something. Alas his shyness overcame his feet and he just stayed watching her as she entered the girl's dormitories, now he felt less like a man and more like the very flowers he sat next too. He can fight beast on other planets and is always too happy to let the people on the Enterprise know about his newest inventions but he cannot say hello to one girl.

_Stupid Wesley_ was all he could think.

He waited around for a little longer, than his stomach began to growl like a Senlat as it is attacking its prey. Even though he has a replicator in his room he was curious to know what the dining hall looked like. Finding the hall was difficult and when he entered there was only a few cadets huddled together in a corner inside. Seeing as it was eight p.m. on the first day he did not find this very surprising, especially with curfew being at nine. Knowing he cannot break curfew the very first day he just go an Earth based sandwich known as a club sandwich and started to head to his room in the boy dormitories just across the court. As he was leaving the hall the noticed those other cadets staring at him.

_Had they been staring this whole time?_ Wesley thought. _Weird. _He quickly put it out of his mind and began to search for his room. It was at the far end of the second floor and it only took him about 36 minutes to figure it out. Now he felt even worse about himself as he fumbled to put his code in the guide gave him, and then put in a personal code so no one can get into his quarters. Once inside he let out a huge sigh of relief and placed his sandwich on the replicator (since he was not hungry anymore) and decided to take a long hot shower.

"Computer," Wesley said, "run shower, 104 degrees Fahrenheit." Hearing the shower turn on Wesley began to almost rip his Starfleet uniform off, opened the sliding glass door and stepped in. At first he just stood there letting the water pound on this sore shoulders and then trickle down to his feet. He really needed this after his long day. All his thought seemed to be about that young cadet's face and how he wished he knew name or at the very least how she laughs. He was sure she had a stunning laugh.

As Wesley left the shower he began to feel lost and sad, he did not want to leaving the warmth but he was growing even more tired and had to go to sleep. As he walked back into his room's living space he got a really good look at it. Gray walls, gray desk, gray dresser and gray bed fame with deep purple covers. It would seem boring and plain to most people but to Wesley it was home. The quarters on the Enterprise were just like this room. He got dress and stated to fall into a deep sleep almost as soon has he head hit the pillow.

His dreams were strange, they started out normal with visions of his family back on the Enterprise heading into a mission but as his dream self walked around the corridors he would see that girl. He did not understand why he was so fixated on her. Yes she was beautiful but her had seen many beautiful girls and had never felt like this. His heart began to pound as he walked right up to her and he began to sweat, but in his head he was as cool as the other side of the pillow, talking to the girl and making her laugh but no sounds came from her perfectly shaped mouth. Suddenly a black mist consumed him and his dream became a nightmare. He was stuck in the dark with laugher all around and something or someone pushing him around and around in circles.

He woke up as he began to fall in to nothingness.


End file.
